A typical electrospray source is a two-electrode, controlled-current electrochemical flow cell. The three steps involved during electrospray ionization (ESI) are: 1) generation and charging of ES droplets 2) evaporation of droplets 3) production of gas-phase ions. Electrospray technology is commonly used in mass spectrometry, colloid thrusters, polymer coating, nanospray direct writing and the paint industry. An electrospray (ES) is a very mild way of ionizing molecules for detection in the mass spectrometer (MS). Oxidation and reduction reactions have been reported in an electrospray ion source in the works of Van Berkel (Van Berkel, J Am Soc Mass Spectrom, 2000, 11(11): 951-60; Van Berkel et al., Anal Chem, 2002, 74(19): 5047-56) Van Berkel et al., Anal Chem, 2007, 79(15): 5510-20). All documents cited in this application are incorporated by reference. Chemical reactions occurring in the electrospray capillary. In this case, molecules react with the surface of the capillary tube (usually coated with a metal, e.g. palladium or gold) to yield various products. Under a variety of reaction conditions the solution mixture in the electrospray can be subjected to redox chemistry. Van Berkel's works verify this statement due to reported electrolysis and pH changes in electrospray ionization (Van Berkel et al. Int J Mass Spectrum. Ion Processes, 1997, 162: 55-62). The electrospray source has been used for initiation of thermally induced reactions; however, these reactions occur at the hot surface of the electrospray source and not in the electrospray cone (Griep-Raming and Metzger, Anal Chem, 2000, 72(22): 5665-8). Methods of elimination of oxidation or reduction reactions on conductive surfaces in the sample solution flow channel during electrospray ionization have been investigated (Whitehouse and White, PCT/US2005/017573). All previous investigations have been focused on the analytical aspect of molecules and none have suggested utilization of electrospray for chemical synthesis.
The present invention provides methods utilizing electrospray for organic syntheses which are both efficient and have a lower environmental impact compared to conventional methods.